Lunch with the Potters
by Tmrpotterhead250
Summary: Light one-shot of a typical lunch at the Potters The summer before Sirius and James' seventh year


**This was written for a contest on Hogwarts Extreme, an interactive Harry Potter site that is really cool.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _Sunday Lunch with the Potters_

"Sirius!" Mrs. Euphemia Potter exclaimed in delight as she opened the door to see the smiling face of her son's best friend. "Fleamont! Sirius is here for lunch." She called to her husband.

"Come in, come in. Leave your coat, the house elves will get it. So, Sirius, how is life? We never see you anymore. I swear James gets into more trouble without you then with you. Just last week he switched Fleamont's shaving cream with something that turned him neon green for the day. My, that was funny."

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "That might have been my fault Mrs. P. I gave James magical color-changing shaving cream for his birthday last year. I was hoping he'd use it not Mr. Potter."

Mrs. Potter snickered as they entered the dining room. Mr. Potter was already there reading the newspaper while James walked in behind Sirius and Mrs. Potter.

"Sirius, what are you telling my mother?" James asked with a mischievous gleam in his hazel eyes. He hugged his best friend before glancing at his mother.

Sirius smirked at his best friend. "Oh, nothing, just how you have me beat for most detentions in Hogwarts history."

Mrs. Potter gently whacked her son's head. "James!" she chided. "How do you expect to make a good Head Boy if you are constantly in detention? Don't laugh Sirius," She said to her snickering guest. Sirius never expected the prankster James Potter to receive Head Boy.

"You're no better. It's a wonder how Remus has kept you boys from being expelled." She said exasperatedly. She couldn't count how many times she'd gotten owls from Hogwarts telling her about her son and his friends' antics.

Mr. Potter interrupted his wife before she could really start on the boys' behavior record. "Mia, I think they get it. Plus, they have one year before they graduate. Then its the law they face rather than a school detention." He finished with a smirk at his son and his best friend.

Mrs. Potter seemed satisfied at the nervous looks upon her son's and his best friend's faces. "You are absolutely right Fleamont. Now, I think we've talked quite a bit. How about some lunch."

Sirius raced James to the table eager to eat some food. Nothing could beat Mrs. Potter's cooking. Mrs. Potter controlled the kitchen with an iron fist, she didn't even let the house elves help with meals unless they were holding a party.

"Nothing beats your cooking Mrs. P." Sirius told the woman he saw as the closest person he had to a loving mother.

James shoved his friend humoredly. "Sirius, stop buttering up my mother. She already likes you more." He joked.

Sirius gave a bark like laugh, "too true James. Seems I've taken over your family. Now, if only the portrait of you great-aunt Etna liked me." Sirius said with a smirk. James' great-aunt Etna hated him ever since he accidentally knocked over her painting when they'd had a prank war.

"He's right though James, your mother is an angel in the kitchen." Mr. Potter said affectionately as his wife brought the food out.

Mrs. Potter gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, dear. At least someone appreciates my cooking." She said teasingly, winking at her son.

James scowled as he family laughed. "Fine. Laugh it up. Sirius, you won't be laughing when I tell them about the balloon incident." He threatened.

Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow at his son's best friend. "Now, this I have to hear."

Sirius rolled his eyes at James, grinning good-naturedly at his adopted family. They may not be his biological family but he found them on his own. They managed to turn a simple Sunday lunch into a festive activity and Sirius wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 **Short and sweet.**

 **I hope I captured every one right. Many stories floating around my head involve the Marauders and I need to have them almost perfect.**

 **Maybe you'll read some of the stories I have planned, maybe not. I don't like to promise anything that hasn't even got a solid plot. ;)**

 **Ciao,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


End file.
